Fall For You
by DracosDaughter1
Summary: Draco has something to tell his new wife, and she has something to tell him. SONGFIC, Dramione.


Draco walked into his flat in London, looking for his wife of six months. He had something that he had to tell her, and it was very important. He scanned the room, not finding her. Looking toward their bedroom door, he shook his head, and walked toward it.

"We're not fighting, so I don't know why you're hiding from me." he called through the heavy door.

"Why should I talk to someone that doesn't care that we've been together for six months?" a muffled voice returned miserably.

"Please, sweetheart, let me in so that we can talk. I don't wanna fight again today." he called softly, hoping to calm her down.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

The door opened slowly, revealing a petite girl with very curly hair. She turned her back on Draco, and threw herself on their bed and curled up with a pillow.

"Thank you, and now I just want you to listen to me. Don't respond until I finish please." he said, sitting on the corner of their bed.

"I know that I can be a jerk, and I can come off as I don't care, but honestly I am not. I love you, and you should know that. You are such an amazing girl, and I don't understand how I was able to rope you into me. You're one of a kind, and almost impossible to find. I am so glad that I did. You made me the man that I am today. And I thank you for that." He finished, and looked down.

"Dragon, look at me," she whispered, looking into his eyes. He looked up, and at that moment knew that he fell in love with her all over again.

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find  
_

He looked at her, and her chocolate brown eyes radiated with love and devotion directed toward him. He knew that she would always be there for him, no matter what the circumstances, just as he would for her. He leaned in toward her, putting more of his weight into the bed. She stretched to her full height, which was a petite five foot four inches, whereas his six foot four frame engulfed her. He continued to lean in, until his lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss. She gasped when she felt a tear from his eye drop onto her face.

"Dragon, are you okay?" she asked, breaking their embrace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you all wet," he muttered, while looking away._  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh  
_"Draco, never be afraid to cry in front of me. I will always think of you as being so strong. This just proves my point." she said, while cupping his cheek into her small hand.

"Thank you love," he said, right before leaning in to capture her lips in a breathtaking kiss. He pulled her into his chest, while their lips molded together in a way that was familiar to them. His arms slipped around her small waist, while hers moved up and around his neck. They continued to kiss, until she surfaced for air.

"I love you, you know that right?" he whispered, burying his face into her hair.

"I love you too, no matter what we argue about, nothing will change that." she replied, burying her face into his neck while inhaling deeply. She loved him deeply, and she was reminded about that in that moment. _  
_

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
_

He pulled himself onto the bed fully, and she molded herself against his body. They just lay there, not worried about time, or what they had to do the next day. They were content with each other, and that was all they needed. He kissed the back of her neck softly, and she turned her head to face him.

"I'm yours forever." she told him.

"And I am yours." he replied.

_  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep  
_

"Draco, I have something that I really need to tell you." she said into his chest.

"What is it love," he said, knowing that nothing that she said would revoke the love that he had for her. He had fallen in love with her first at school, and second, tonight.

"Draco, my dragon, I'm pregnant." she said, looking up with eyes swimming with tears. They were not tears of sadness, but rather tears of joy.

"Darling, Hermione, are you really?" he replied, feeling as though the wind was knocked out of him.

"Yes, I'm positive. I found out today." she replied, with a small smile.

"Oh my god, Hermione, you're amazing. I love you and I am beyond excited that you are having our child." he said, starting to tear up again.

"I love you too." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lowered his head to capture her lips in another kiss.

_  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
__Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find  
_


End file.
